Voices In My Head
by CreateGod
Summary: They call it a sickness. Fools. Saying that implies that it's a bad thing. (Warning:Gore, Yuri, and other things of the sort!)


Vices In My Head

Prologue Part 1- Broken

_What this world needs is not another smiling hero._

_What it needs is a killer._

Octavia Felmont woke in a cold sweat, her body shaking, haunted by this constant nightmare for three years and still going. Her white hair shimmered in moonlight that streamed from an open window. The quiet of her fathers mansion consumed the night. Sillohuettes flickerd in her mind. Her classmates' voices echoed through her head.

("Just kill yourself")

The haunting line repeating itself over and over, getting deeper and deeper until it became a paiful drone that rattled her brains and shook her bones.

_I need a drink_ she thought removing the covers from on top of her. Slowly Octave stepped onto the carpted floor, careful not to hurt herslf.

Three months ago, her classmates constant taunting and insults finally started to get to her. In her depression, she stayed in her room, refusing to eat anything. This fasting stopped three days alter, but since then she had been eating very little which resulted in her current physical condition. She was very thin and sickly looking, her bones were brittle, and she had trouble lifting her covers.

As she arrived at the bathroom, she walked over to the mirror that hid the medicine cabinet. In it, she saw her pale, scrawny self. She hated the way she looked. It was the root of all her problems; she hated the dark rings around her eyes, she hated her pathetic body, and most of all she hated her long white hair. Every second she looked into the mirror, the hate become more and more solidified.

("Just kill yourself')

There was those voices again. And the laughing. The endless laughing. All Octave wanted was for it to end.

A sweeping realization came over her, dark and scary but nonetheless tempting. She could end it. She could end it all tonight. Right now. And so, she flung back the mirror revealing an assortment of different medical drops, pills, etc. Her gray eyes came to fall on a ceratin container the held tablets. To Octave, these tablets were a release, a way out. To the rest of the world, however, they were known widely as cynide. They were a "gift" from a girl named Lena from her class.

She hurriedly uncapped the container, picking out the biggest cynide tablet, smiling in grim relief.

"Goodbye Brittania," she said quitely to herself ,still smiling, as she put the tablet into her mouth.

She closed her eyes in preparation for the relief that follows death. But death never came. The noise in her head stopped. There was silence everywhere, but still very much alive.

"Must be defective," she told herself, dumping the entire contents of the cyanide container into her mouth. Still no pain, or blackness; only the chalky, sweet taste of the tablets. _Wait! Sweet?! _

(There it is again. The laughing. The constant laughing. )

A fiery warmth filled her cheeks. She had been tricked! The tablets were nothing candy! Tears flooded her bloodshot eyes. _They won't even let me die. They just want me to suffer. _Embarrassed and angry now, she looked into the mirror.

"What the fuck!" Octave screamed as she jumped away from the glass. Her reflection was stagnant; it did not follow her movements, her- no, its face twisted into a sinister grin and covered in blood. Suddenly her vision went fuzzy and her head began hurting immensely. She fell onto the floor, clutching her head. Then, it was over. Calm came over her and she lifted herself from the floor.

(Give them what they gave you.)

Her classmates voices had gone away replaced by one of her own that she couldn't control. Finding her ability to talk she asked the Voice,

"Who are you?"

(A guiding voice here to help you.)

As she listened, Octave noticed her bloody double in the mirror's mouth moving to the sound of the Voice.

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if you were expecting more Code Geass. The first two chapters are to help introduce the character of Octave and there will definitely be more of your favorite characters from the show appearing soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
